


We'll Always Be Together

by UFOsnOtherStuff



Category: Castle
Genre: 8x02, F/M, Fix-It, Season 8, XX, post episode
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOsnOtherStuff/pseuds/UFOsnOtherStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic situado después del final del capítulo... Beckett vuelve dispuesta a arreglarlo todo esa misma noche</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que la mayoría de nosotros estamos inconformes con el final de este capítulo así que me vi en la tarea de hacer este fic en el que Kate regresa tras darse cuenta de que cometió un error

Lágrimas y lágrimas caían por el rostro de Kate Beckett. Su vista estaba borrosa y apenas pudo llegar hasta la cama del hotel en el cual se hospedaría por tiempo indefinido. Se sorprendió de no haber chocado y caído antes, igual no le hubiese importado. En ese momento su mente solo se enfocaba en una única persona. Castle. Su esposo al que había abandonado en _su_ hogar con tan solo una promesa vacía de que pronto volvería. No estaba segura de querer herirlo más y ponerlo en peligro cada vez que una situación se presentara.

Castle no merecía eso. Ni ella se merecía a él. ¿Cómo poder merecerlo cuando solo lo llenó de dudas e incertidumbres; cuando solo lo puso repetidas veces contra el cañón de un arma; cuando Castle había sido tan bueno con ella sin verse correspondido? Después de más de 7 años Kate seguía creyendo que Castle era demasiado para ella.

Sin embargo la sensación de vacío que la embargaba la hacía pensar que quizá se había equivocado el dejarlo luego de años de luchar para llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban. Había mandado todo al demonio tan rápido que ni llegó a procesar bien lo que hizo.

En ese momento, acostada en la fría cama, en una habitación que no era la suya, se dio cuenta de que lo extrañaba más de lo que pudo imaginar al irse. Las cobijas no la abrigaban lo suficiente como los brazos de él; el silencio era tan deprimente, todo lo contrario a los silencios nocturnos con él, que la ayudaban a pensar en mejores soluciones. Quizá era eso lo que necesitó los últimos días. Algún momento íntimo con él que aclarara su mente y le permitiera poder ubicarse de vuelta en su vida.

Cuando cerró los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño –aun sabiendo que sería imposible– pudo ver el rostro dolido de Castle, sus ojos azul apagado que le rogaban en silencio que no se rindiera. El dolor y el arrepentimiento la embargaron. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Destruyó el corazón del único hombre al que había amado sin una convicción certera de que eso era lo que quería. Resquebrajó cada sentimiento que Castle pudiera tener por ella, ¿y por qué? Por su terquedad, por su cabezonería y su mala manera de afrontar los problemas con ayuda.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —Dijo Kate en voz alta saltando de la cama, encontrando cierto ápice de tranquilidad con ese simple acto. No un acto cualquiera, sino aquel que la llevaría de vuelta al lugar en donde su corazón se encontraba y a donde ella pertenecía—. ¿Qué he hecho? —Repitió abriendo la puerta de la habitación del hotel para salir disparada escaleras abajo a buscar el perdón del amor de su vida.

* * *

Castle bebió de nuevo un gran sorbo del tercer vaso de vodka que llevaba hasta el momento y se recargó en su escritorio jugando con el anillo de matrimonio entre sus dedos, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sin tregua alguna. Seguía sin comprender la obstinada decisión que Kate tomó: el elegir la soledad con la estúpida excusa de querer protegerlo. ¿Por qué Kate no confiaba en él, en _ellos_? Dejó ir por la borda años de constante batalla contra los muros que rodeaban su corazón; años de enfrentamientos contra los demás pero sobre todo contra ellos mismos.

Rick apretó sus dedos con fuerza alrededor del vaso y lo arrojó sin importar el blanco, seguido de la fina sortija que fue a parar en algún lugar de la habitación. La melancolía había pasado para dar paso al coraje, la tristeza y la impotencia combinadas. Se levantó de su silla con furia y comenzó a tirar todo lo que hubiese sobre su escritorio, cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance y en especial aquellos que hacían algún tipo de ruido.

Pedazos de vidrios se esparcieron por el suelo; hojas de papel y libros completos llenaban cada centímetro de la oficina; los libreros estaban casi vacíos después de que el huracán Rick pasara por ahí. Era un completo desastre que no calmó en absoluto la ira del escritor. Después de los destrozos correspondientes, Castle permanecía tirado en el suelo, recargado contra la pared, con una mano lastimada por un pedazo de vidrio, aferrándose al anillo con la otra y más lágrimas mojando su cara. Un hilillo de sangre corría por su muñeca, goteando en su pantalón. Sin embargo no le importaba; no le dolía. Lo que le dolía era la frialdad de la resolución a la que Kate había llegado tan solo unas horas antes. Dejarlo. Renunciar a su matrimonio. No confiar en su relación.

Estaba seguro que no le haría bien seguirse torturando con esa idea por mucho tiempo, pero qué podía hacer. Si Beckett le hubiese dado razones concretas entonces no le dolería tanto, porque la comprendería. Pero el irse con frases incompletas no ayudó en nada a amortiguar el duro golpe bajo que acababa de recibir.

El ruido de los pensamientos de Rick no lo dejaron escuchar el sonido que hizo la puerta del loft al cerrarse, anunciando la presencia de Katherine Beckett en la calidez de su hogar. La detective soltó un suspiro de alivio al verse rodeada de todo lo familiar en ese lugar. ¿Por qué había abandonado esa sensación de bienestar? Conocía la respuesta, pero no la diría en voz alta.

Dio un rápido vistazo al loft y pudo advertir que todo estaba en el mismo lugar que cuando se marchó. Las crepas estaban abandonadas en un plato sobre la encimera de la cocina y los utensilios desparramados por ahí. Las luces estaban encendidas y todo en completo silencio. Quizá Castle se fue a dormir, pensó Kate descartando la idea cuando escuchó en la lejanía del despacho de él un sollozo que le rompió el corazón. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Ella misma se encontró llorando de nuevo pero esta vez fue del dolor de él y no del propio. Fue a él a quién había herido. Fue él quien la buscó por cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar solamente los trozos desparramados que juntó con sumo cuidado pero que aun así se marcharon.

Avanzó a de puntillas hacia la oficina y empujó la puerta con suavidad para toparse con un desastre que le heló la sangre. Nada estaba en su lugar; había papel destrozado, objetos tirados, cristales rotos… y Castle llorando en un rincón. La imagen más dura para Kate. La que la marcaría y le hizo sentir la peor culpa que jamás hubiese experimentado. _¿Qué he hecho?_ , volvió a repetirse avanzando despacio entre los escombros hasta arrodillarse justo enfrente de su esposo, mirándolo con sumo pesar y dolor. Notó la sangre que manchaba su mano y su corazón se achicó de tristeza. Ella había causado eso. Fue su culpa.

—Rick… —Susurró Kate en voz baja, haciendo que Castle alzara la mirada con rapidez, buscando la de ella inmediatamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y una chispa de esperanza recorrió sus cuerpos ante la intensidad. Beckett tomó la mano ensangrentada de Castle entre las suyas y dio un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que no fuese algo grave. Después volvió a posar su mirada en los ojos azules de él, acariciando su cabello con suavidad—. Perdóname —Pidió con la voz ahogada. No pudo soportarlo más y se arrojó a los brazos de él, llorando en su pecho todo lo que no se atrevió a llorar en el camino de regreso—. Perdóname, Castle. Perdóname, por favor —Una y otra vez Kate rogó aferrada al torso de su esposo, sintiéndose abrigada en sus brazos cuando él la rodeó por los hombros.

—Shhh, Kate. Todo está bien —Dijo él en un susurro en el oído de su musa, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad para tratar de tranquilizarla. Sí, le había dolido su partida, su abandono, pero ahora ella estaba ahí de vuelta pidiendo perdón.

—No, no lo está. Te herí, Castle. Mi terquedad pudo conmigo. Creí que podría hacerlo; que podría irme y evitar ponerte en peligro con mi trabajo pero no pude. Te amo y te necesito demasiado —Dijo Kate abrazándolo aún más fuerte, fusionando su cuerpo con el de él—. Te amo, Castle. No me odies —Él sintió que su corazón se derretía al verla así. Seguía enojado, de eso no había duda, pero también la amaba. Demasiado. ¿Cómo podría negarle el perdón? La única manera de afrontarlo todo era juntos. En las buenas y en las malas. Por siempre.

— ¿Cómo podría odiarte si te amo? Sigo enojado, Kate. Pero es temporal —Kate sonrió contra el cuerpo de su escritor y cerró los ojos con placidez—. Gracias por haber vuelto.

—Gracias por haberme recibido de vuelta —Kate se separó un poco del cuerpo de Castle para dejar un rápido y tierno beso en sus labios.

—Te amo —Dijo Castle acariciándole la mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas que habían caído, manchándola accidentalmente de un poco de sangre. Kate buscó la otra mano de Castle para entrelazarla y se encontró con el anillo que reposaba en la palma de él.

—Castle…

—Shh. Está bien. Siempre juntos, Kate —Dijo Rick adelantándose a los pensamientos de ella. No iba ser el fin de su matrimonio aunque ella no hubiese vuelto. Ellos lucharían por lo que merecen: ser felices.

— ¿Puedo? —Pidió Beckett tomando el anillo entre sus dedos y él asintió justo antes de que ella lo deslizara por su dedo como el día –el maravilloso día– de su boda. Todos los recuerdos se acumularon en su mente y Kate sonrió mucho más serena, tomando la mano de Rick e impulsándose un poco hacia arriba—. Anda, vamos a curarte esa herida y luego a la cama, que quiero que me hagas el amor —Rick sonrió levantándose con ella y siguiéndola. Sabía que aún quedaba mucho por lo cual y contra lo cual luchar. Había un largo camino por delante, pero ambos estaban al tanto de que solo juntos podrían recorrerlo. Ellos dos. Juntos. Siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que los escritores arreglen eso de la mejor manera posible... estoy esperando el capítulo 7 "Mr & Mrs Castle" con ansias


End file.
